What if the sniper shot was meant for anakin!
by Smile or else
Summary: The title says it all Non slash
1. Chapter 1

What if the sniper shot was meant for anakin?

I hope you all like it!

Chapter one: the council room.

Anakin stood in the council. This wasn't an ordinary meeting. It was missing a person- obi wan. He hadn't been called for some bizarre reason.

"you are wondering what is going on here."

Anakin nodded

"we have decided that you have an undercover mission."

Anakin nodded again.

"but we are leaving obi wan out of it."

Anakin was hesitant but still nodded.

"we want you to fake your death from a sniper shot and become your killer. Then be arrested. And find out in prison what the plan is for the plot to kill the chancellor. We already hired a sniper and it will be tonight. Have ahsoka and obi wan with you."

"how would I fake my death?" anakin asked

"you are going to wear this." mace held up a shot dulling chest protector.

Anakin took it and nodded

"may the force be with you." mace said

"and with you." anakin said as he walked out.

Sorry about how short that chapter was. The next one will be a lot better.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2: 1 death 1 accident

I have nothing to do today so I am updating quickly.

"Obi Wan, Ahsoka, wait up!" Anakin called.

He had changed and wasn't quite ready to get shot but he, of course, HAD to.

"How was the council meeting, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked.

"Same as always... Boring" Anakin replied.

"I-" Ahsoka was cut off by the sniper

_Oh_ _no_ Anakin thought.

"Run!" Ahsoka yelled

They hid behind cargo boxes, Anakin behind one, Obi Wan and Ahsoka behind the other.

The boxes Obi Wan and Ahsoka were behind got no fire. Whoever this sniper was, wanted Anakin dead.

"It's a sniper" Ahsoka said, having visual on him, or her, whoever it was had a helmet on.

"Here's the plan, Ahsoka, cover the lower streets, Anakin, flank him on the right, I'll go after him." Obi Wan said

"Obi Wan, let me go after him!" Anakin argued

"Anakin, whoever this is wants you dead, it would make more sense if I went after him." Obi Wan retorted.

"Alright." the words came out of Anakins mouth before he realized he had said them.

_No_, _this_ _isn't_ _supposed_ to happen, _now_ _I'm_ _putting_ _Obi_ _Wan_ _in_ _danger_ Anakin thought to himself.

They were chasing after the sniper when he/she stopped and started firing from across the building at Anakin, then at Obi Wan.

Anakin knew that the sniper, if the person had a chance would kill Obi Wan or Ahsoka considering it was 1,000,000 credits for a dead Jedi.

Anakin came up to a dead end

Where is Obi Wan?

That was when he heard the shot and Obi Wan's cry of pain, he turned and saw Obi Wan holding his knee, he could see the blood from there.

"OBI WAN!" he screamed

"I'm fine Anakin." He heard Obi Wan call.

"Master! What happened?" Ahsoka called from the streets below.

"Obi Wan got shot!" Anakin was now biting back the tears.

"I'll watch him. You go!" she was already force leaped up.

_This_ _is_ _all_ _my_ _fault_

He was running in the general direction of the sniper. He looked back and saw Ahsoka looking at him and Obi Wan laying on the roof. Ahsoka's eyes suddenly fixed on something behind Anakin.

/master behind you!/ he heard through his bond.

He spun around one second too late and felt the impact of the shot. It would have been fatal if not for the chest plate. He stumbled back off the roof.

The last thing he heard was Ahsoka yelling "Master!"

"Master!" Ahsoka screamed

"What happened?!" Obi Wan tried to sit up but jolted his leg and sat back down.

"Stay here Obi Wan, I'll get Anakin." Ahsoka said as she got up.

5 minutes later, Ahsoka came back with Anakin in her arms. She had tears in her eyes and said 2 words

"he's gone"

Mwahahahahahaha I'm evil aren't I?

Review! Please


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3: the aftermath and deception

Thank you for reviewing. It's what keeps me working.

OoooooooO

"He's what?" Obi Wan asked wide eyed

"I'm sorry" Ahsoka said, tears flowing freely.

"come here young one." Obi Wans voice cracked

"Anakin." Ahsoka slumped down and sobbed into Obi Wans chest.

"I know, I know." Obi Wan would cry later. He had to be strong for Ahsoka. Obi Wan knew all too well what it felt like to lose your master.

"Who will train me?" She cried

Of course, who would train her

"I will ask the council if I can." Obi Wan knew Ahsoka would need the comfort.

Obi Wan kissed the top of Ahsokas head. At that Ahsoka tried to bury her face even deeper but hit Obi Wans leg.

"mmmh." He groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Obi Wan!" Ahsoka, lost in The decease of her master had forgotten all about the shot Obi Wan had received.

"I'm fine." Obi Wan said sitting up.

"No you're not, look!" Ahsoka had rolled up the pant leg, revealing a bloody mess of broken bone and torn muscle. "we need to get you back."

"No, I can walk." Obi Wan tried to get up but as soon as he put weight on his leg it crumpled beneath him. "Aaaaaahh!" He cried.

"Master!" Ahsoka screamed.

"Okay, maybe I can't walk. But Ahsoka, bring Anakins body to the temple, then come back for me. Don't argue just do it."

"Master, what if you bleed out?" Ahsoka didn't want anyone else she cared about dead.

"Trust me." He insisted.

Ahsoka picked up Anakins body and was on her way.

OooooooO

Ahsoka sobbed as she got off the building leaving Obi Wan.

The thing that happened next scared the force out of her... Anakin started moving.

"Ahsoka."

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! What the KRIFF? Can you come back to life or something?!" Ahsoka ha d completely LOST it.

"Ahsoka, I can explain, the council wants me to go undercover as the bounty hunter that killed me. His name is Rako Hardeen. But not tell you or Obi Wan until after the real Hardeen left so it would be believable. But don't tell Obi Wan. That was a thing the council told me not to do." Anakin explained

Ahsoka was stunned silent.

"Wait how and where is Obi Wan?" Anakin was suddenly panicked.

"He's fine." Ahsoka said worriedly

"Where... Is... He?!" Anakin was freaking out.

"I need you to act dead and let me take you to the council then I will get him."

"Hurry!" Anakin began to act dead and Ahsoka started running.

OooooooO

Obi Wan felt distant.

Anakin was dead.

Being helpless on the ground while Anakin had died was haunting.

Where was Ahsoka?

He was feeling light headed and wished he had listened to Ahsoka.

But if he died he would be in the force with Qui Gon, Anakin, Tayvor Mandirly, and all the clones who had died fighting in the clone wars.

Blackness was blurring his visions but no light was appearing.

The blackness finally consumed and unconsciousness took him.

OoooooooO

Wow I am glad that was over

Sorry if you don't like it, I had total writers block

When Obi Wan kisses Ahsoka on the head it wasnt slash it was comfort

I tragically don't own ANYTHING!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: breaking the news and the funeral

Ahsoka had made it back with Obi Wan and took him to the halls of healing.

She decided to stay with him until he woke up. He needed somebody considering Anakin was 'dead.'

She felt guilty not telling him but she knew he would find out eventually.

He slowly woke up, looked under the sheets and came up with his jaw clenched.

"Ahsoka, what the kriff is on my leg?" Obi Wan asked

"That would be a bacta cast. Which will be on there for another day maybe 2 depending on how fast the bacta works."

"How am I supposed to walk with this hunk of poodoo?"

"The healers know how much you hate the halls of healing and made it so you can walk and even run."

Ahsoka knew Obi Wan had a famous reputation of escaping the halls of healing.

"Ok great" Obi Wan said, the words enthusiastic but not his attitude.

"What's wrong?" Ahsoka knew what was wrong but asked anyway

"Anakin!" Obi Wan began to cry. Ahsoka had never seen him cry before. He was always the perfect Jedi.

Oh how she wanted to tell him it was all an illusion, all deception.

"Master. His funeral will be held tonight and I was wondering if you would like to help me tell some people. It's hard for me too." not in the way you think Ahsoka added in her mind.

"Alright. Thank you Ahsoka." Obi Wan said before swinging his legs over the side of the bed, bacta cast and all. "Let's go." He wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks.

OooooooooO

Padme was in her room when C-3PO came in and said"Mistress Padme, Someone is here to see you."

Padme nearly leaped out of her skin.

Anakin.

He hadn't been there last night. He hadn't even commed her.

"Bring him in!" She hurried.

But the man who came through the door was not who she was expecting.

"Obi Wan? What are you doing here." Padme hoped he would tell her Anakin went on a mission or something but why would he tell her that.

He stepped fully into her room revealing a cast that went from his foot to his knee.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Padme exclaimed

"nothing of importance. I have some... Bad news." his voice caught.

Oh no Padme thought

"Anakin, Ahsoka and I were walking through the streets when a sniper started shooting at us. At some point I got shot and Anakin chased after the sniper."  
He stopped

His stormy blue eyes were starting to glisten with tears.

He got distracted and was shot in the chest. I'm sorry Padme, he's..."

Don't say it, please don't. She pleaded

"Gone."

Padme looked up at him and saw he was actually crying.

It must be just as hard for him as it is for me. She thought. He lost his master from being rendered helpless now it happened with Anakin.

That was when she realized tears were rolling down her own face. She didn't care. She needed comfort. Her husband. Her Annie. Was dead.

"I'm sorry Padme." he said through the tears

Wait something popped into her mind that made her worry. Why did he-

"why did you come to me?" She asked, worried to hear the answer.

"I know you and Anakin were close friends. I am truly sorry."

"If you excuse me, I must retire."

He bowed, and left. Padme wet to her room and with a strangled cry, she sobbed

"Annie!"

OooooooooO

The room was dim. Anakin's body lay under the sheet. Obi Wan stood at the foot of it. Tears were no longer falling from his face. Anakin had passed into the force he had told himself he is with Qui Gon.

Anakins body was brought down and the vault closed revealing the light, signifying that he is one with the force.

OoooooooO

Wow that was NOT my favorite chapter. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting.

Review, give me tips, I want to know what you think.  
-Drwho906


	5. Chapter 5

Hey here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: transformation and arrest

OoooooO

Anakin sat on the med bed, waiting for master Yoda and master Windew.

They finally came in.

"Masters." he automatically said

"Skywalker." Windew said in that cold yet unangry tone of his.

"So, who's the scum who's trying to kill the chancellor?" Anakin asked coldly

Both Mace and Yoda knew how close Anakin was to the chancellor.

"His name is Moralo Evaul. Works directly for Count Dooku." Mace took out a holo projector that came up with a fish like face.

"So what you're saying is if I don't get caught I might come in contact with Dooku?" Anakin asked.

"Yes Skywalker, now, transformation." Mace said. His face spread wide in a smile rarely seen by people.

Anakin had a feeling he wasn't going to enjoy this but Mace was. Probably payback from all the times he had defied Mace and the rest of the council.

"What would that be?" Anakin asked, hoping it was just a small thing.

"Shave your head, facial transformation, vocal emmulater."

"Oh, joy." Anakin said, dripping with sarcasm.

The med droid came with a razor and began cutting.

Anakin winced as he felt all the hair being cut off.

Why did this Hardeen guy have to be bald?

And the whole time Mace was smiling.

"Lye down please." the droid said.

Anakin felt his head. Bare.

Anakin lyed down and saw the droid pull out a large syringe.

Oh no.

The face of what seemed to be Hardeen was on a screen by the bed.

"Facial reconstruction is going to hurt, Skywalker. Just a warning." Mace said.

"Oh." Anakin sighed

"Hold still please." the droids auto voice said.

The needle was injected and Anakin felt a whole new world of pain.

He could feel all the bones moving in his face, then suddenly it stopped. He felt his face and knew it wasn't his.

"Now I know what you meant master Windew." Anakin admitted.

"Well lets get going, you need to get arrested." Mace said, sounding almost cheerful.

OooooO

Rako Hardeen was proud. Not only had he killed his target, but also injured his pathetic master.

He sat down in the cantina his employer said to meet him.

A waiter came up to him and asked "What's your pleasure?"

"Shot of your finest." Hardeen figured he'd have enough credits by the end of the day.

"So, what's the big deal?" a woman asked.

"I am celebrating the death," Hardeen slammed his now empty shot glass down. "Of a Jedi. I killed Anakin Skywalker."

There were cheers all around the room.

OoooooO

Obi Wan and Ahsoka drove their speeders towards the cantina where Master Windew had told them the bounty hunter was.

OoooooO

"Rako Hardeen?" A droid asked, coming up to him.

"Who wants to know?" Hardeen hissed, not pleased with being interrupted with his time with a fine looking lady.

"your employer has your payment, please follow me." The droid answered.

Rako followed the droid into a room and right after the droid left, his employer started speaking.

"Well done Hardeen, there is just one more thing we need."

The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal Hardeens face in Jedi attire.

"Your clothes." the mystery man said

"What the-" Hardeen started towards the door but was stopped by another pair of hands and was shoved into a chair.

They stripped him of his clothes down to his undergarments. Then the shoving man gave the clothes to the supposed 'employer.' then the 'employer' went into a sepperate room to change.

"Talk." the man who had pushed him into a chair.

"About what?"

"About how and why you killed that Jedi." The man said

"I was hired but had my friend kill the guy. I watched and went here. That's all." Hardeen said.

Then the 'employer' came out in Rakos clothes.

"What do you think?" He asked

"Good." The shove man replied.

"Do we have enough recording?" The 'employer' asked

Wait recording? Hardeen realized the shove guy was holding a vocal emmulater.

"Yes. Which means you can go to sleep now. Then Hardeen passed out.

"So, how does this vocal emmulater work?" Anakin asked

"You swallow it." Mace smirked.

"Oh." Anakin sighed and swallowed it. It kind of tickled.

When Anakin spoke again it was Hardeens deep voice.

OoooooO

Obi Wan and Ahsoka entered the cantina.

Obi Wan calmly but yet stiffly asked

"Where is Rako Hardeen?"

"Back room." a bartender sighed.

They went to the back to see Hardeen asleep, or dead.

"Is he dead?" Ahsoka asked

"I have mixed emotions right now, I would be perfectly fine if he was alive and able to be brought to justice but a part of me wants him dead." Obi Wan sighed.

"That's being human, Master." Ahsoka said.

Obi Wan poked Hardeen.

Hardeen looked up and said "Ugh, a Jedi, I already killed a Jedi, let me sleep."

Obi Wan was appalled, Hardeen was drunk.

"Get up." Obi Wan shoved him up and looked in his eyes.

There was something familiar about them, Anakin.

No. His mind was playing tricks with him.

"come on, time to go to jail." Ahsoka said.

OoooooO

Ahhhhhhhh I liked that chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

I may not update everyday because school is getting intense.

Thank you. I will try to update everyday but no promises.

-drwho906


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all y'all UPDATE TIME!

Hope you like

Review!

Fyi just because Anakin is undercover as Hardeen doesn't mean I'm gonna call him that. Here is what I mean if you are confused;

Anakin knew he wasn't Hardeen.

"What do you want Hardeen!" He called.

FYI p2 they don't say the two examples I just gave.

Chapter 6: prison and Evaul

OoooO

Anakin Skywalker was led inside the prison, usually it was the other way around.

But, of course, no none knew he was Anakin, except for Ahsoka and the council. They all thought he was a bounty hunter named Rako Hardeen who had KILLED Anakin Skywalker.

The prison wasn't exactly as nice as the temple. In fact the cells were just as bad as Corascants lower levels. Most likely from the fact that most people who stayed here were from the lower levels.

"Listen Hardeen, it's dinner now, but after, we'll take you to your cell, got it?" The clone asked.

"Whatever." Anakin snorted and walked into the mess.

It was really weird. Anakin was now looking at some of the criminals he arrested and now he was expected to eat with them.

He got in line for the food. Anakin had a feeling, from the looks the other prisoners had, that the food wasn't good.

He got his food and began walking to a table. On the way, he heard muttering like 'Look, it's Hardeen, Skywalkers killer.' 'He doesn't look so tuff.' 'He killed a jedi.' 'The chosen one at that.'

He sat down at a desserted table and scanned through his food... gump. The main course was slop. And he couldn't even identify the other stuff.

He took a bite of the slop and immediately spit it out. It reminded Anakin of Bantha poodoo.

A shark like creature and a lizard like creature came up.

"There he is. It's the Jedi killer. You don't look so tough." The shark said.

_Be_ _tough_. Anakin thought. _You_ _are_ _a_ _criminal_, _not_ _a_ _Jedi_. "This food tastes terrible."

Anakin stabbed his fork into the sharks hand. "Maybe you'd taste better."

All Anakin wanted to do was apologize but didn't.

The shark pulled the fork out of his hand and cursed in a language that Anakin couldn't understand but guessed it wasn't clean. Then it walked away, sulking.

Anakin went back to eating his glob of poodoo when an alien slid over across from him.

Anakin immediately recognized him as Muraulo Evaul.

"So Hardeen, when you killed that Jedi, was it for money? Or revenge." Evaul said the last part evilly.

_Think_ _Anakin_, _think_! Anakin panicked.

"Guess I was bored. And also, who doesn't like a bounty." Anakin tried to sound evil and calm at the same time and thankfully did it.

Anakin took another bite of food and scowled

"Try the sauce." Evaul grabbed a bottle. "It makes this slop almost tolerable."

"Thanks." Anakin couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'll see you around, Hardeen." Evaul got up.

Anakin was glad that conversation was over, he wished he had gotten the plan out of Evaul though. But as he said, they would see each other again.

OooooooO

OK, I am sorry I didn't update. I had 3 HUGE projects due and plus Halloween so I will be better.


	8. My apologies :(

MY APOLOGIES :(

Hello viewers.

I am very sorry to say that What if the Sniper Shot was Meant for Anakin, will not be continued.

I feel like I could have done better and I'm not all that happy about where the story is going because the same things are happening except it's Anakin, not Obi Wan.

My biggest apologies to all you readers and I thank you for reading it.

- in a TARDIS far far away.


End file.
